Amity Initiation
by CrazyWriter75
Summary: No one really knows what Amity initiation is like. It wasn't in the books. This is my story about a Dauntless, Ember Gune, her choice, and Amity initiates. I might even add in Robert. Rated K plus because I don't trust just K.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N the only initiation I don't know about is Amity, so that's what I'm going to write about. The main character is from Dauntless, so Ember might have trouble with initiation. It's also at the same time of Tris's initiation, only she doesn't really come in.

I sat waiting by the aptitude testing room, an Abnegation was going to call me and somebody else to test us. "From Amity, Lily Jones and Albert Green. From Erudite, Lisa Jackson and Jack Brown. From Candor, John Hath and Luke Johnson. From Abnegation, Susan Black and Beatrice Prior. And from Dauntless, Jason Rez and Ember Gune."

I stood up beside by neighbor, Jason. I walked into the testing room where and Abnegation woman connected wires to me and looked at her computer. Here, Ember. Drink this, don't worry it won't hurt." I drank from the cup she handed me, and the aptitude test began.

A female voice said, "Choose, NOW!" In front of me were two baskets, one with a knife, and one with cheese. I didn't see how a knife would help me, but I was hungry, so I took the cheese. Next, a dog came up to me. I wasn't afraid of it, dogs are sweet. I kneeled down and patted my knees. The dog hesitated for a bit then came over to me. It licked me and let me pet it. Next, a man in a dog catcher's uniform came up to me and asked if it was my dog. I said, "Yes, it is." The dog catcher said, "It doesn't have a collar." I said, "It's a new dog, I haven't bought one yet."

When I awoke, the Abnegation woman said, "That, was strange. You see, your result was Amity, which was strange because you come from Dauntless. You picked the cheese over the knife, which ruled out Dauntless. You were dishonest about the dog so that ruled out Candor. You didn't think of why the catcher might want the dog, so that rules out Erudite. None of the responses were particularly selfless, so that rules out Abnegation."

What? How had I, the daughter of two Dauntless leaders, gotten Amity? The Abnegation woman saw my confusion and said, "Don't worry. The tests don't have to change your choices. Good luck at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow."

I left the room and waited till everyone was done. I then took the bus home until my parents finished their government work. My parents showed up two hours later and I already had dinner ready. We ate quietly and my parents told me to go to my room and think about my choices. I did for a bit then I got bored, and a couple hours later, I was asleep.

The next day I got on the bus again to go to the choosing ceremony. We got off and stood in line. I was between I was between an Abnegation, Chloe Gummes and an Erudite, Liss Goss. Once Liss got up and chose to return to Erudite, it was my turn. I stood up and turned towards the Amity and Dauntless bowls. They were next to each other. I cut myself with the knife right in the middle of my palm I held out my hand. _1, 2, 3, choose!_

A/N Ha, cliffhanger! I'll try to update fast, but you'll have to wait... Just kidding, hopefully I'll get an update in today. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I know my last chapter was short, but I'll try to make up for that. I told you I'd update twice in one day! Enjoy!**

Previously: _I stood up and turned towards the Amity and Dauntless bowls. They were next to each other. I cut myself with the knife right in the middle of my palm I held out my hand_. 1, 2, 3, choose!

I moved my hand to the right, staining dirt, and became an Amity initiate. I stood behind the other Amity initiates and realized I was about three inches taller than the other initiates. We began walking towards the doors and there were some trucks waiting outside.

A woman stepped up to us and said, "Hello, initiates. I am Johanna Reyes, representative of the Amity. Go ahead and get into the trucks, at the end of the ride we'll show you the compound." Johanna walked away and pulled herself into the first truck. A went into one of the other ones.

I sat done next to an Amity-born girl with a banjo. Across from me was a boy. "Hello." He greeted me. "Hi. I'm Ember Gune, who are you?" He looks at me for a moment and then says, "I'm Robert Black from Abnegation." The girl with the banjo said, "I'm Danielle Pohler from here, Amity." Finally I say, "I'm from Dauntless." Danielle looks at me for a moment. "An Amity from Dauntless. That's pretty... Interesting." We all laugh. I'm glad I have friends at this strange place.

When we get out of the trucks, Johanna waits for us again. "Hello. We'll begin our tour now." We first see the great big Field with flowers and trees. Then we see some of the bathrooms. Next we see the gigantic airy dining hall. Then we see the shops. Finally we see the dorms. We have good side beds and little chests where we can keep our stuff. We get 100 points for two weeks and those are what buy us things from the shop.

I'm all settled into the dorm, but then I here a voice...

**A/N Another cliffhanger! I might update again today. If so, that'll be it for updates in a day. By the way, Danielle Pohler is a real character. She stood next to Tris in the choosing ceremony. Bye!**


End file.
